don't look back.
by SekCSelyn
Summary: what happened to sam, and why has apothis got her? language and rape mentioned
1.

DON'T LOOK BACK **__**

Don't Look Back.

I don't own anybody or anything to do with the SGC even though I wish I did I would be rolling in money with these guys being such a big hit. Bit I don't own a thing that isn't in my room.

Don't Look Back.

"Sg-1 you have a go." Hammond shouts over the Mic.

"OK campers move." Jack tells us as we walk through the gate. Teal'C and I always seem to be together. Not that I am complaining but Sam and Jack seem to stay together. I am not sure whether or not that is the whole air force thing or because they are doing it by instinct because this is the only time they are together.

We are all here. Daniel keeps looking at Jack and I. I feel like shouting 'we are friends Daniel nothing more.' That is so unfortunate but it is the way it has to be. 

"Carter you and space monkey go look at what ever it is you look at, but stay it touch Teal'C and I will set up camp OK" the Colonel tells me.

"Yes sir" I reply before he pulls me aside "and Carter, keep an eye on him because we don't wanna lose him again. " his smile is the reason I get up in the morning I smile back at his remark.

Daniel looks at the artifacts while I collect soil samples. We didn't even realise we had been gone 3 hours until Ja… 'What I was almost gonna say his name Oh God' The Colonel and Teal'C come and get us. 

"Daniel are you still looking at your rocks or….." Jack's words are cut off with gunfire. 

"Daniel dial us up and get us out off here." Daniel's reply was simply "don't have to tell me twice Jack" 

We all go running for the gate. Daniel then Teal'C and Sam and I are side by side, and we keep going. It is good being her CO I can stay by her side to protect her and she presumes I am doing my job. 

"OK Daniel GDU sent?" "Yes Jack ready to go" " lets move out and not look back"

Jack has told us not to look back so the next thing I saw was the ramp in the gate room and I hit it hard. God did that hurt. Teal'C of course came through on his feet. He always does that I think I'll ask him to teach me I might not have to deal with the pain in my head then. Jack next but where's Sam she was right beside him. Where is she? She'll be here in a sec. I Guess. Ok she still isn't here and I am worried.

"Jack where is Sam?" 

"Yes colonel Oneal Where is Major Carter she was right beside you, was she not?"

"What" was all Jack managed to say before the gate was cut off dead.

First story and I am curious on if I should write more. Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.


	2. 

DON'T LOOK BACK **__**

Disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own a thing.

Daniel.

The general almost sprouted wing and flew from the control room into the gate room. God! That guy loves us all. Especially, our team. But Sam well I know she is like a sister I never knew I had, but to the general she is more like an adopted daughter, who he takes care of when her own father can't. She didn't come through the gate but she was there with Jack, but she's not here. The general has that look which is half mad because she hasn't come with Jack and he didn't make sure she was there and the other the larger part is concern, that is what is clouding his eyes. However I will not say to her how much the general looks out for her cause she will just go own about how she can handle her own. I hope that is what she is doing to we get her.

"Co….." The general was just saying something.

"Sir we have to go back, permission to leave, like now."

Jack looks like he is shaking. I hope he is Ok, even though he wont say he loves Sam.

"Co…." The general tries again but Jack does it again.

"Sir please, I think the Jaffa was Apothis, and you know how much he loves us Tau, tau..Earthlings. We have to go back sir" Jack says he is getting desperate you can here it in his voice.

"General Hammond I concur with Oneal's prospects of going back however I believe he should not return as he seems to be under the impression that Apothis loves the Tauri when he has made it clean on many occasion that he does not." Teal'C informs the general. You gotta love that guy. Oh no I am turning into Jack please someone Zat me, and Zat me before I start saying……

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack is losing it or should I say jack has lost it. (It, being Sam of course)

That! That is what I don't want to say. I wish he would stop interrupting my thoughts it is good to think, as Sam would say. I am missing her already.

" Teal'C I love you but that is just an expression. Daniel help me here please I need to speak with the general." Jack with pleading eyes so I'll help this time only because we need to get Sam back. 

"Ok Jack go get check bye Doctor Fraiser and meet in the debriefing room in 20."

"Yes Sir." Jack replies. Very quickly.

"Dismissed" The general just managed to say, as Jack heads out. The quicker he gets checked out by the doctor the quicker we can leave.

"Teal'C what Jack said about apothis is a uformisom. It means the exact opposite." I start to explain as we head off to see Janet. "Remember when Jack was on about wild horse coul…"

"Couldn't keep me away" Teal'C interjected.

"Yes Teal'C It is the same sort of thing OK?" I think he has got it now.

" Yes Daniel Jackson I believe I understand now. Thank you"

"Your welcome Teal'C" The infirmary wonder how Janet will take the news her and Sam are good friends. 

Back To Sam.

"Oh god, my head hurts" I sit up shaking my head, trying to clean the foggyness out of my head. Is that even a word? Whoa shaking doesn't help; it only makes it worse if that possible. "Janet, Colonel, Guys" OK I am getting worried The guys should be here. At least Janet should this her infirm…….. " Where the hell am I" OK Sam that was a little loud my sub conscious says now think what do you remember.

It hurts to think; OK there we were with samples and Ja.. The colonel tells us to leave, Jaffa's surround, everyone is through the gate I am just about to go when Oh god "Apothis"

"Yes my Love what is it?" Apothis. For a bad guy he has absolute great timing always showing up when you don't want them but say their name. Goody. I am here which means he has transported us on to his ship and is taking me somewhere and he called me his love does that mean he wants to put a Gua'uld in my. Nope not gonna happen I will die first.

Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.


	3. 

DON'T LOOK BACK

**_Don't Look Back._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_DISCLAIMER IN PART 1. I OWN NOBODY. TO DO WITH THE SGC_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Sam._**

**_ _**

**_So I have been taken by Apothis, and he is calling me his love. I hope, that the guys get me out of here soon, because I don't know how much longer I can stay here. He hasn't even tortured me for information yet, so I am beginning to worry about what he has in store for me. I am supposed to be eating with him. Well I'll be eating he'll be sat there discussing things with his Jaffa. The same as it has been for the past two weeks._**

**_ _**

**_Jack._**

**_ _**

**_We were given permission to go rescue Sam. An hour after she didn't come back through the gate with the rest of us. But there where no signs of her, the only things we saw were drag marks and her dog tags just outside of the circle marks. Which means that there where transporter rings. From what I saw of the Jaffa I believe that it was Apothis, but I can't be sure of that. Why would they take Sam? I miss her. I am sat here in my home because it has been two weeks since we last saw here. We are on downtime time to try and recover form this. In my opinion they are all fucking mental. How can we recover from the loss of Sam? She was, is. She not dead she can't be. She is a friend and someone who is warm hearted and you can't help be have feelings for her, I do, Daniel does and Teal'C but he doesn't show his softer side. Not that I can imagine, the softer side of Teal'C. Dad, well Sam's dad has said that he doesn't think we will ever find here again. I hope we do I can't go out on missions and kick gau'uld ass if she isn't there with here techno babble and weird but wonderful ways of getting us out of tight spots and with the team, with me by my side. Daniel has gone into depression. Teal'C well you know Teal'C he is the same as always but I know he is hurting inside. I mean this is killing me, because I care for her a lot more then I am supposed to but I have to be normal, the Colonel O'Neal who is morning the loss of a team member and not the Jack O'Neal that is morning the loss of someone he loves. I love her. I just wish I had the Balls, to say that out loud. Well, maybe not out loud to everyone, but just to her, Samantha Carter._**

**_ _**

**_Jacob Carter._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Two weeks; and no sign that she is alive. In a week she will be claimed as MIA, and a service will be done to commemorate her life at the SGC and to say a few things about the type of person she was. This is hard for me, we never saw eye to eye when she was younger, but we started to get closer and these last few years, we have been closer than we have been since her mother passed away. That sounds so strange, how we where closer then before. Our worlds aren't even in the same system. Her team mates, friends. Are missing her dearly. Daniel isn't copying at all, but Teal'C is ok though. But Jack, god I love the boy like a son. He is definitely a soldier because he is putting up a brave front, George and I have both seen the connection that Sam and Jack have. Anise informed me about the zatark situation. But I already knew they felt something for one another. I hope he will be ok. He is blaming himself. He hasn't seen me and I have been here just over a week. He must think I blame him for not protecting my baby girl. I don't and I couldn't she is everything to me. Yes! But to him she literally lights up his eyes, when she is around. George, Janet and Daniel have all said that since it happened he has closed off to his friends, and his eyes are hooded like he is on drugs. But they say love is a drug and he is now in withdrawal. If Sam is alive, I hope she is not being hurt. I hope her love for Jack is keeping her sane._**

**_ _**

**_Jack._**

**_ _**

I want to die. Now wait that is stupid, I want her back I have to find her. Maybe if I stay on missions then I'll find a clue to where she is and save her Then the SGC and the military can go to Natu, because nothing will keep me from being with her again, unless she doesn't want me because I didn't stop want must be happening to her. 'Sam please hold on, be strong and don't give up. You came for me when was on Endora and I will not give up until I have you in my arms. I promise.' "I promise Sam" with that, said exhaustion, claims jack and he sleeps on his sofa, with all his dreams and hopes surrounding his thoughts and mind, that he will find her and she will be his.

**_ _**

**_Sam._**

**_ _**

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Dinner is over and I know what he wants, and why I am being treated well. He wants me. He wants me to give him a harceeus child, he wants me to give birth to his child. I cant and I wont I… I need to leave, I hope Jack comes soon. If I have children, I want them to be Jacks or someone's I love, all my dreams of children have been with Jack being the father, not a snakes. He doesn't want to turn me, like he did with Daniel's wife, Shauria, but he wants me, me me, the Sam carter me, to give him a child a harceeus child, and then he will have a hold over me, because I could not leave my blood, with him to corrupt. I would rather eat a bullet, than have a child to him.

Daniel.

I miss Sam, I miss her. My friend and someone I could talk to and a woman who was like a sister to me and I can't get her back. I close my eyes and I see her and then I imagine what they are doing to her, then I see Shauria and what happened to her. I lost one woman to him I won't do it again; I will get her back I have to.

**_Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse._**


	4. memorial for sam.

DON'T LOOK BACK **__**

Don't Look Back.

DISCLAIMER IN PART 1. 

Jack.

Sam's memorial service. Jacob and the General want me to say a few things, but I can't. I am not even going to go. I don't want to; because that would be like I am say goodbye and giving up on her. I will not do that, I will find her. I have to.

Daniel.

The memorial was nice, well it was not enough to compare with what Sam has been through and got us all out of, but it went as well as could be expected. Sam would have loved it. That is if she was here, but then we wouldn't have needed it because we would have her, and not people commending her life. Jack didn't come, but I didn't expect him too. He is a broken man. Sam was the glue that held his life together and now she has gone he has become unstuck at the seams. The General said he had spoken with Jack, about getting back to normal, if you can call it that. Apparently Jack has said that he will be glad to get back out there, but he has requested that Sg1, be put on stand down for another two weeks. Cassie was here today and Janet tried to explain but Cassie wouldn't have it. Janet and I have become close since Sam went missing. So I am going to call Jack at home because he said he is going to his cabin for the two weeks and Cassie is off school it might do them both good if she went with him, Janet is fine with it. I hope Jack agrees because I am worried about him, at least if Cassie is there he won't hurt himself or do anything stupid.

Jack.

Ring ring ring ring.

Damn, that phone. I bet it is Daniel, again he keeps checking up on me. I won't have that problem at the cabin, no phones, and not a thing that can disturb me.

"Hello"

'Jack'

"God! Daniel I am fine now stop bothering me I was about to leave." Pause "Goodbye"

'Jack wait, I wanted to know if you would consider taking Cassie with you.'

"Yeah, I'll take her but why."

' She took today hard and Janet and I thought, it might help her come to turns with things if you were with her.'

"Sure thing, get her stuff packed and ready to ship out, I'll be there in twenty. OK."

'Sure. Bye Jack'

"Cya space monkey."

Sam.

The guys will have given up hope now. I am sorry, so sorry for not being stronger and fast enough to get to the gate. Three weeks and today was the worst day since I have been here. Apothis tried to, um he tried to. Well he tried but I kicked him and not lightly either. He wasn't pleased. Next time I think he will try force. Oh god. I want to go home.

Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.


	5. Jack's 2 weeks with Cassie

DON'T LOOK BACK **__**

Don't Look Back.

DISCLAIMER IN PART 1. 

Jack.

"So Cassie how you been doing" Jack decided the hour and a half trip needed to have some small talk. Daniel wants Cassie to be OK. She isn't herself usually she won't shut up. She still isn't talking.  


"Cassie"

"Sorry Uncle Jack. I was miles away."

"S'ok kiddo, you wanna talk."

"No I don't."

"OK OK, no need to snap ya know, just asking. Cass If it helps I miss her a lot as well." Jack why don't you talk first you dumb ass.

"She was a great person Cass and she loved……"

"Stop it will ya. Just stop."

"What Cass. What did I say? Please babe calm down, I don't understand remember, you and your mum are the smart ones you have to explain like Sam used to."

"That! OK that's is what I won't you to stop." Cassie try's to calm herself a little. "Why didn't you come to Aunt Sam's memorial service today."

Oh god Cass did you have to bring that up that's why I wanted to get out of here to forget that everyone is giving up on her. Well for one I can't say that can I?

" Cassie I didn't go because, because I couldn't say goodbye. I mean we don't know if she is alive or dead and I didn't want to give up on her. Not yet anyway."

That sounded OK didn't it? I hope so for her sake I don't want to upset her.

" You have given up on her Uncle Jack." Cassie replied calmly. It was Jacks turn to become hysterical.

"What. How the hell did you come up with that, that is ridiculous Cassandra and you know it."

Oh now I have done it, Uncle Jacks mad with me. I don't want him to be mad.

"Sorry Uncle Jack, it's just. I mean you."

"It's just what Cass" jack replied angrily

"Uncle Jack watch the road before we crash. I was going to say that you have given up, wait don't but in Uncle Jack and let me explain, remember I am smarter than you are. You are speaking like she is dead. She was, she did. They are words you used. They are all past tenses and you keep saying them. So you have given up. Maybe not in your heart, but your mind has given up on her."

"Oh God, Cass I didn't realise that I had done that. I am sorry. Now I understand how I upset you." How could I do that I know Sam isn't dead she can't be. You hear that brain I am not giving up on her and neither are you. Is that clear? Cassie brought Jack out of his thoughts.

" I am going to get some sleep, wake me up when we get there."

"Sure thing kiddo. You sleep and we will be there soon. G'night"

"Night"

Jack was lost in thoughts. One hour till I get there and I can forget that I am going back to work, that Hammond will assign a replacement and that Sam isn't going to be by my side any longer. Cassie is hurting, even though Janet has adopted her and become her mother; Sam was always the one Cassie turned to. Sam saved her. She was, no she is Cassie's saviour. She adores Cassie. She loves Cassie and she is great with her, to say she is a soldier and has no experience with kids except her niece and nephew. Jacob said he had told mark, her brother. Mark was angry and upset. I can't blame him. But he isn't talking to his dad again. Sam wouldn't want to be the rift that stopped her brother and dad talking again. Jacob said that is what he did after Sam's mum had died. Mark blamed the military and his dad for his mum's death and now he is doing the same thing, because he has lost his sister. He must be hurting a hell of a lot. Losing his mother because of the military, no matter how indirectly and now being told that the military has claimed his sister, no his baby sister must be killing him. Oh shit that was my turning. I will have to take the next one, even though it is 10 minutes out of the way.

We are here. I'll take the stuff in the wake Cassie she looks so peaceful in her sleep. OK all done time to get the kid out of the car.

"Cassie"

"Mmmmm" 

She just shrugged and moved. I'll carry her in and put her in the spare room. Then I will watch the hockey game, which is due to start in a few minutes. Ha no phone but electricity is the way to live. I think I'll take Cassie fishing in the morning if she is up to it. 

OK. Cassie is in bed the game is on and a cold beer. These where the last thoughts Jack had as his eyes drifted shut.

Cassie.

Oh my, where am I. Cassie was starting to panic. I am at Uncle Jacks; he must have put me to bed. It's a nice place, very Uncle Jack like. I wonder what he is doing. I go find out in a second but I need to fine the bathroom first. 

Clean clothes now. I hope Uncle Jack doesn't want to talk about Sam I can't do that. I lost my mum, when the gua'uld destroyed my world. Now I have lost one of the most important people in my New World. She saved my life and then gave me to my mum. I love her and all ways will. OK time to find Uncle Jack. 

Found him on his sofa, I'll find the kitchen and make him something to eat. He is hurting more then me, he loves Sam, and yes so do I, but he loves her differently like my real mum did with my dad. 

"Morning Uncle Jack your up. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes why don't you take a shower or something while I finish in here."

"Sure thing Cassie and thank you for making breakfast for me."

"Don't worry about it, I had to make my self something anyway." Cassie replied sarcastically

"Haha young lady. Hey did, before I forget did you want to go fishing with me."

"No thanks. I have home work and stuff so I'll just do that, if that's OK?"

"Yeah its OK. All right I'll be down in a flash."

Jack.

God, the two weeks sure did go fast I just got to the base ready to go on the mission and since Janet was here I just dropped off her stuff and brought her with me. Mission in 2 hours. Let's see how it goes shall we.

6 months later.

Jack missions I guess are OK. I still miss Sam like hell. Today we are all sat in the briefing room wanting for our forth. Daniel and I have talked a lot on the missions, whilst Teal'C takes watch we both have come to turns Sam isn't here but Daniel has given up hope on finding her and I haven't that is our only difference really when it comes to the topic of Sam. OK here's the General.

Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.


	6. Life as it now is.

DON'T LOOK BACK **__**

Don't Look Back.

DISCLAIMER IN PART 1. 

Sam.

Oh god, it has been just over 7 months. Apothis has now succeeded to, well to rape me. His Jaffa held me whilst, well you know. I have missed my period for the past 2 months, so I think that I maybe pregnant. I hope not, I don't think I could love the child with all my heart, because of how it was conceived and who its father is. I have to get out of here soon, because this hurts so much. Being away for my friends and family, and possibly being the mother of a child to apothis is killing me, I miss having Jack tell me to get a life, the chats with Janet about my non existent life and about Jack, baby-sitting Daniel and going out to the park with Cass and I miss Teal'C because, he acts so innocent, that it is sweet. He has told me that once a child is born, then I will learn to love him. He doesn't want to turn me, because he wants my knowledge of the tok'ra and from earth which might I add he will never get, besides he is afraid that as a gua'uld I may not have a harceeus child, and end up trying to over power him. But I will never love him. Never. Oh god. I hate being like this. I have nothing here to end my existence or anything. He was afraid I would try, so everything was removed. If this child comes and is harceeus I swear I will protect it, and get out of here if not then, before.

THREE YEARS LATER.

Jack.

3 years, 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. That is how long she has been missing. The team is still here. Danny Teal'C and me, oh yeah I forgot that we have also had LT Jane Loftman on the team for the last 3 years. I am no closer to finding Sam then I ever was. But I haven't given up hope. Cassie and I are the only two that haven't given up on her. I ain't planning on it not for as long as I live. I have had her stuff moved into my place, so that when I find her she can stay with me until she finds a place or indefinitely it will be her choice. I am still not ready to believe she is dead and my work has slipped slightly but not much. I will say that I have been a bit of a bastard to Loftman, but Hammond had me for that and told me not to blame her because Sam was gone. But I just couldn't help it. It has stopped now. I guess. Cassie and I are together a lot on SG1's down time because we understand each other. She has become a beautiful young lady. She even has a glint in her eyes, the Sam as Sam used to. It makes me feel good when I see it almost as if Sam is looking at me through Cassie's eyes. I still miss her and the ache in my heart has become more bearable over the years. But it well never, leave me until she is home again. 

Daniel.

Jack is getting better, with the Jane. I really do miss Sam and I wish she were here, because in 7 months Janet Fraiser will become Janet Jackson. My, that's Michael's sister I wonder if she can sing as well. Ha. I never thought of that. I know Janet wishes Sam could be here for it because she wanted Sam to be the maid of honour. That would have been nice. Cassie still misses Sam a lot and she isn't ready to let go. She is with Jack I think that when they are together they somehow feel closer to Sam. Strange I know but comforting that they can both turn to each other for reassurance. I am having two best men. Jack and Teal'C and Janet is having Cass for her maid of honour. She didn't want anyone to take Sam place and because Sam and Cass were so close it seems right.

Teal'C.

My friends are most happy, although Oneal I am concerned about, has he has not yet let go of his loss for his companion in the fight against the gua'uld. 

Sam.

Today is the day that I am leaving this planet. My son and me. I have led apothis to believe that I love him and wish to spend the rest of my days here. Hey sometimes lying is necessary for survival. I am allowed to go to the river for walks and my son sometimes accompanies me. So all I have to do is get him and gate to a safe world, that is if we are lucky. I think the planet is to far away to get to one of the worlds I have already been to with the team, so lets see where luck gets us. I will be going tonight. My son will be three soon. I his is amazing. He looks just like my brother. He is cute, clever and he even has a sense of humour. I am biased mind you, but I really don't care. I know that when I was pregnant that I thought I could give myself completely to him, I take it back I would die and kill for him. I love him with all my heart and he is a mummy's boy. I love it. I love being a mum. I just wish that he didn't have the father he does. But there is very little I can do about that. 

"Mother"

"Hello Nathan. Are you ready to go to the river."

"Yes. I want to go swimming today. Will you show me?"

"Yes of course honey, let's go say bye to your father."

"OK"

"Apothis. Love I am taking Nathan to the river we won't be too long."

"Bye father."

I am glad Nathan isn't a daddy's boy because this would break his heart. But apothis is always trying to get him to do things, which a harceeus child can only do. Only Nathan won't do it because, I have asked him not to. Although he gets punished I have told hi that many people will be hurt if he does. OK here goes nothing Nathan and I are leaving to another world where I am not sure but this one has engaged here goes nothing.

Janet.

8 more missions then Daniel and I will be getting married I hope nothing happens. He always manages to get hurt. I swear Jack and Sam used to arrange something to happen to him. I miss her, Sam; I miss her now more than ever. Jack has told me he will keep an extra special eye on Daniel, but who will keep an eye on him.

Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.


	7. How does it end?

DON'T LOOK BACK **__**

Don't Look Back.

DISCLAIMER IN PART 1. 

SAM.

The planet I have managed to gate to is great. Nathan and I have been her six months. He is 3 and 5 months. He has adjusted to the planet, although it is primitive, the people of Kempassa are kind and caring apothis, has been here looking for me, but the hid me and he will not return. They told him that my friends had come and taken me home. I was and still am very grateful and I can't do enough to repay them, but I still try. I am working in the fields because the only other option was cooking, and I can't do that if my life depended on it. I still miss my home and the people there, but this place in the last 6 months has become my home and everyone here are treated as if they are all family members. There is no fighting or wars, there isn't even arguing when someone takes the last piece or bread at the feast we all eat at once every other week. It is great. Both Nathan and I settled in straight away, just like we were supposed to be here. It is so strange but comforting at the same time. I can't explain. The planet is covered with flowers, all of which I have learned the names of. It is full of life, almost like being on a better earth, just a little more simple. I do miss my work and the comfort of my friends I miss that I will never have a chance to be with Jack. 

NATHAN CARTER.

Mummy seemed so sad when we got here, I thought I had done something wrong. She is better now though. I asked her once and she said that the reason she was upset was because I all the people and things she left behind, when she left her world. I now mummy wouldn't lie to me but she doesn't say everything. Like how she got to be with my dad. She still dreams about it. He took her when she was hurt and couldn't get to her friends, mummy doesn't know I know. I heard her speak about it, if I told her I would upset her more, I know my father is bad. I have the knowledge of the gua'uld and so I know what they are like, but she would just say he is my father and that he is the one that, took part in my creation. I don't know, but I don't think I won't him to be my dad. He hurt mum very much. I do know what I feel for him hatred and nothing more. Oh mum is coming, I guess that means it is time for her to teach me.

JACK.

A month till Space monkey ties the not. Ha better him then me, the Doc knows way to many ways to hurt a man, even with out needles. SCARY. I am happy for them, they are good together. The only thing is I have to baby-sit Daniel all the more because the Doc has threatened to hurt me if not. You would think I was Cassie, the way she has been treating me lately. I still have hope that I will find Sam but not as much any more. Even Cassie has given up hope. She told me it was upsetting her too much to hold on to the dream of Sam returning, and she had to let it go. I haven't yet but I think I might be close to letting go of her. I now understand what Sarah kept going on about, though. All the fights we had about me not going to work, she was afraid I wouldn't come back. If I had known what it was like I don't think I would have kept going. This is bad having to lose, a special person to the job and having to give up because you can't do anything about it, or to get them home. I will promise that if I ever bump into that snakehead apothis, I won't be kind. I will be like a bat out of hell. Well I have to go get ready for our last mission before, SG1 is put on down time for the wedding. I think the best bit is after the ' I do's '. We get to have a bolt lowed of alcohol for free. Yippee. OK where did I put my damn hat? I ain't going nowhere till I get it.

DANIEL.

Just said bye to Janet, my wife to be, good a month and I'll be married. It is the second time round for us both so with any luck it will be the best time round and the last. My last mission, well SG1's last mission till I get back from the honeymoon. Nowhere really far away. It is only to Jacks cabin, while he has Cassie. So we both get at least a week till our selves before, I go back on missions and we can't do anything because Cassie has friends over. Married life, and I can't wait. OK. Time to leave.

SAM.

Nathan is out playing with his friends, so I have decided to go for a walk to the flower field just to the side of the stargate. It will give me sometime to clear my head. I have been thinking a lot about earth today, as it is Cassie's birthday. I think Nathan has sensed that something is concerning me, the walk might help me, and I don't like getting him worried about me. 

CONTROL ROOM.

"SG1 you have a go." Hammond's voice comes over the coms in the gateroom.

"OK, campers lets get there, and get back so, this poor guy can become the Doc's lab rat, shall we." Jack being his usual annoying self.

"That is soooooo, not funny Jack. Janet has got anything like that planned." Daniel whined.

"Oh, but I have for the stag night" Jack almost whispered so Daniel didn't hear him.

"What was that Jack, I didn't hear you." Daniel said.

"I said, Daniel, lets move." Jack finished just before he entered the wormhole.

SAM.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. The stargate, someone's coming through it. OK hide Sam, stop shaking and hide. Behind a tree, just hope not to many Jaffa and I can stay here with out having to move so the don't see me.

"OK Danny, collect what ever it is you want to get and make it fast."

Jack. No it couldn't be, why would he be here? God Sam you wanted to clear your head not make it change from Cassie to Jack. Stupid absolutely stupid. Well at least they are not gua'uld so I can move. I'll head to the village and have a nap. 

DANIEL.

Oh the planet is inhabited. I'll go speak to the. Wait a minute, that looks like now that is Sam.

"Sam." Daniel shouts. Jack and Teal'C turn around whilst the lieutenant just collects soil samples. The person in front of Daniel freezes.

"Sam" Daniel calls softly as he approaches her.

She turns around and speaks. "I swear you had better be real Daniel, because if you're an impostor I will….."

Narrator now speaking.

Daniel interrupts her by pulling her into a hug. "Don't I feel real Sam, because you sure feel real to me." Before Daniel has had time to talk to Sam, she is pulled away from him and towards…

"Oh god, Sam I missed you so much, and I swear that if you leave me again, then I will have your butt is that clear. Major." Jack says with a smile that could light up the darkest of skies. With that said Sam is crushed into his chest. Daniel swivels on his feet and walks over to tell Teal'C and Jane what is happening.

"Jack, I missed you too." Sam says as she hugs him back. "Jack, I have to tell you and everyone else something"

"What Sam, what is it." Jack is worrying that she won't come back. As if reading his thoughts Sam replies.

"No Jack, I will come home if you guys are willing to be my escorts. Jack what I want to tell you is….." "Mummy" Nathan had cut Sam off mid sentence. 

Oh no Sam thought. When Nathan reached Sam's side. Sam introduced them.

"Jack this is my son Nathan. Nathan is harceeus and is mine and apothis' son." With this said the look on Sam's face begged him not to ask questions.

" OK, Sam hello Nathan."

"Hi" Nathan said before he turned to speak to his mother. "mum, can I sleep at Harack's home tonight please." Nathan begged."

"Nathan, honey it is time for us to go back to earth. Why don't we go say goodbye to everyone while Jack and everyone here finishes up? OK?"

"OK, mum" Nathan was upset. They had only just got there and they were leaving again.

4 HOURS LATER, BACK AT THE SGC

Sam and Nathan were great by a lot of people Jack had even told Hammond to get Jacob there, to see his daughter. Jacob had arrived there a few minutes before, they came through. Janet, Cassie and Sam were all in tears. After they had all calmed down they went to Jacks for a welcome home party for Sam and Nathan. When everyone had gone and Nathan was asleep in his mum's arms. Jack asked Sam if she and Nathan wanted to stay with him indefinitely and she replied. No.

No of course she wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. That night She and Nathan slept with Jack. Sam promised that she would never sleep in the bed with having him with her. That is unless they where on missions or something, as she is due back on SG1 in 4 months so she has time settle her and Nathan back in to the earth ways.

THE END

I hope you liked. Should this be my last fan fic or not? Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.


End file.
